


Tickling is a  Form of Retaliation

by TropicalHalo



Series: promnis week 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ignis Scientia is a Tease, Ignis is competitive, M/M, Mario Kart References, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: Everyone thinks Ignis is so prim and proper, but Prompto knows something no one else knows about Ignis. It's rather silly actually.Promnis Week Day 6: Fun and Games
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	Tickling is a  Form of Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This one's a bit short, but I hope you guys still get some enjoyment out of it. Ignis is secretly a child xD

Ignis was a private man, he kept up a stony, unshakable exterior in front of others. Not many people knew who he truly was, that privilege was reserved only for a few people, them being his friends, his uncle, and Prompto. Not many were privy to his puns and jokes, his dry sense of humor, his charming smiles, or attentiveness, Prompto considered himself lucky.

But there was something only Prompto knew about Ignis. 

“PROMPTO IF YOU BLOODY HIT ME WITH ANOTHER BLUE SHELL YOU’LL BE EATING BURNT TOAST FOR THE REST OF YOUR  _ LIFE!”  _ He cackles as his character, Toad, whizzed past Ignis’s Yoshi. Ignis was  _ hella _ competitive when it came to videogames. 

“It’s all fun and games until you hit your boyfriend with a red shell, this is  _ war  _ Iggy!” Ignis almost tackles him right then and there, but Prompto shifts out of the way as he takes the first place spot in the race. Ignis practically growls and tosses a green shell at Prompto, but it’s too late, he’s already crossed the finish line. Prompto cheers as victory music plays and Toad celebrates on screen. 

Ignis groans and puts down his controller, then he smiles sweetly at Prompto, a dangerous glint in his eye.”Oh, now you’re getting it, you little cheat. Come here!” Oh no, he knew what was coming next. Prompto squeaks and tries to scramble away, but Ignis grabs him before he can and pins him on the couch, his hands holding his arms down. 

“No Ignis don’t!” Ignis pays him no mind as Prompto thrashes and pleads for him to stop. He sticks his tongue out playfully, god he’s secretly eight years old, before pulling his shirt up to expose his stomach and blowing a loud raspberry into it. 

Prompto squeals and dissolves into peels of laughter, Ignis blows another raspberry into his tummy and nips at the soft flesh. “AHHH! Stop! Ig-gy Pl-eeAHAHAHA!” He looks up at the giggling blonde, smiling. 

“Say you’re a little minx and used dirty tactics to win that race.” Prompto gasps between another raspberry. “Never!” Ignis smirks and then shifts so his weight was trapping from escaping. He wiggles his fingers and Prompto’s stomach drops, oh noooo. 

“Perhaps some persuasion is in order hmm?” Then his finger’s dig into his side and Prompto shrieks. Ignis was evil, pure and utter evil. He gasps and squirms between giggles. “N-no, I’ll tell Noct how much of a child you are!” Ignis leans down and bite at his collarbone, leaving him momentarily paralyzed. Then he jabs his tummy. “He’ll never believe you, they’ve all fallen for my perfect, prim and proper disguise.” 

Another round of torture commences after that, Prompto’s stomach and cheeks hurt from laughing so much, by the end he’s gasping for breath. Tears blur his vision, and he squirms beneath Ignis. “Iggy stooooop.” He whines, Ignis raises an eyebrow and smiles innocently. 

“You know how to end this Prompto.” He says nonchalantly. Prompto considers just throwing away what little remained of his dignity and giving in. Yeah, seems like a way better idea than another round of tickles, Ignis was ruthless. “Oka, okay! You win! I wouldn’t have won without using the blue shell.” 

Satisfied, Ignis nods and then the devilish smirk melts away into something sweeter and he shifts and turns so he’s lying on the couch and Prompto is resting against his chest, his arms twist around his still exposed stomach and he leans down to press a soft kiss on Prompto’s nose. “Now was that so hard?” Prompto shoots him a glare and pulls back before Ignis can reach his face. “No.” 

Ignis hums, bemused. “I suppose that means you’re upset with me then?” He rubs his thumbs in soothing circular motions on Prompto’s waist. He nods, pouting. Ignis chuckles, “My apologies darling, I do get carried away when we play games together don’t I? Is there anything I can do to get in your good graces again?” He removes on hand to brush some hair out of Prompto’s face, fingers brushing against his pouting lips. Absolutely precious. 

Prompto taps his chin thoughtfully, Ignis smiles fondly. He loved how expressive Prompto was, he was so genuine and earnest, it was impossible not to love him. He perks up then and wiggles a bit before he takes off Ignis’s glasses. “You have to watch a movie of my choosing with me and snuggle with me the rest of the night.” Prompto says, Ignis sighs in mock resignment. “Very well, anything for you, my dear.” 

Prompto cheers and then snuggles closer to his boyfriend. Ignis grabs the blanket and switches the t.v to cable and drapes the blanket over him. As they lay there in each other’s arms Prompto thought to himself, yes, he was lucky to have someone like Ignis in his life, even if he did start tickle fights when he didn’t win in Mario Kart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, Promnis week has been soo much fun so far! I'll see you guys tomorrow for day 7!


End file.
